<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Been A Fool by Swtch_racha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488326">Been A Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha'>Swtch_racha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Smokey the cat, unemployed Han Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has had the worst day of his life: lost his job, barely any food at home and rent is overdue. His ad for a roommate has yet to go noticed and he barely has money to cover for himself. He's at the end of his tether when a runaway stranger offers him money to cover not just his share of the rent, but months in advance with money to spare for food. He introduces himself as Lee Know. A little voice in the back of his head whispered it would be a bad idea to take money from a stranger but Jisung had no choice but to accept.</p><p>Maybe he should’ve just listened to that voice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ride Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Been A Fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <code>Written for <a href="http://twitter.com/minsungficathon">MINSUNG FICATHON</a>, for PROMPT <b>P028</b></code>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been 5 years. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been 5 years but it was days like this that made it feel like it had only been days. </p><p> </p><p>The soft lo-fi music filtered through the speakers in the cafe. Jisung liked humming to the beats as he worked. They were mostly experimental tracks, samples that fit no words and made sense even without lyrics. He made them mostly after walking around a park or riding a train, while most of his writing came from when he would watch movies and TV shows. There was a certain type of comfort in something that seemed incomplete and yet, stood alone as a whole with purpose and meaning. </p><p> </p><p>The soft tinkling of the bell and the sounds of the coffee machine created a peaceful atmosphere in the little hole in the wall coffee shop. He was shy to play this music in the shop but Seungmin insisted that most students liked having it as background noise while they worked. Most of their customers were sleep deprived, caffeine-hungry, stress-driven college students that preferred getting away from the other coffee shops that were full of people. Granted, their location afforded them less foot traffic but their drinks were good enough to keep regulars coming and supporting their business. Unfortunately, there didn’t seem to be any of those regulars today. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung sighed. After wiping the counter clean and finishing up drinks for a pick-up delivery, he was left alone in the little shop. He leaned his head on his palm, his cheek bunching up as he tapped his fingers to the music. When Seungmin called to ask him to cover his shift, he was honestly glad to have the distraction. It didn’t matter if he was sick or not, although Jisung would definitely visit later and bring him some form of soup. Jisung felt the seconds tick by as a few bicycles bells rang outside in the traffic. A part of him wanted to close up early and just head home but other than a lazy gray tabby, there was not much to do there. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung huffed, running a hand through his hair, he pulled up a little chair behind the cashier counter and sat by the cake display. His back turned from the store front window, he leaned his head against the cool sliding glass door of the display. His eyes began to unfocus as the music shifted to something that felt a bit more sad, which was fitting, if he had to admit. He brought out his phone and checked the time, his eyes dropping to the date. Closing the phone with a click, he let out a deep sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he remembers why he needed that distraction. </p><p> </p><p>It’s January 21, 2021. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been roughly 5 years since arguably the worst day of Jisung’s life. He had not only lost his job but also found out his rent was overdue, his electric and water bill was due, had no food in his fridge and on top of all that, was forced to eat those damned tuna sandwiches from the convenience store because they ran out of cheese toasties. The only upside was the fact that Smokey, the lazy grey tabby that hung around the convenience store was much nicer on the account of the tuna. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung settled with his watered down americano, iced despite the weather. He sat on one of the tables out front, the led lights bright against the otherwise darkening surroundings. He shut his eyes and tried to eat as much of the sandwich as he could, nearly gagging halfway until he heard a thump and a meow. He opened his eyes to Smokey, a name Jisung had given the grey colored cat, sitting on the table with her tail swishing. Unlike other customers, Jisung liked the cat and appreciated her company, even if it was conditional to the presence of food. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Smokey, here.” Jisung sighed as he pushed the rest of the sandwich to Smokey who chirped before sniffing around the food. Jisung watched as Smokey bumped her pink nose to the wet tuna, causing her to flinch. He giggled as he watched the cat try to find a way to eat around the supposed wet parts without being bothered. He leaned his head on his palm, sighed again before taking a sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s finally happened, they fired me. I mean, I kinda saw it coming. There were rumors of some budget cuts and having to close down some departments since last month and honestly, I’m just thankful they kept me around for so long. At least I still get severance pay, that’ll probably buy me a few weeks' groceries at the discount mart.” Smokey garbled a meow, as if giving sympathy for Jisung’s plight. The cat was used to this by now. Jisung was a regular and due to his difficulty making friends, he settled for a grey tabby as his source of companionship. </p><p> </p><p>“Although, I doubt there would be much left after the bills. Plus the landlord just called and said the rent’s at least 3 months overdue, oh god, Smokey I’m going to starve aren’t I?” Jisung groaned, throwing his head into his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He tried doing the math but it just wasn’t going to cut it. He had to choose whether to pay his bills and rent or do the groceries. His job was crap but at least it was a source of income. Hyunjin kept insisting on loaning him some money, even to buy groceries but he still had some pride left and despite his best friend being well-off, he knew most of that money was going to a plane ticket to see his boyfriend, Chan, in Australia. Jisung knew Hyunjin would lend him money in a heartbeat if he asked but he just couldn’t do that knowing how the two haven’t seen each other since Chan moved after college and Hyunjin began travelling for work. Sometimes, he felt jealous at how well the two had managed despite being in a long-distance relationship but Hyunjin always said good relationships were built of trust, and a lot of it. The two were workaholics but Chan always made sure to make time for Hyunjin, despite both of their extremely busy schedules. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a knock on the glass window next to him shook him out of his reverie. Jeongin, one of the employees, was gesturing for him to come in and pointed at his phone that he left charging. Jeongin was one of the few people he considered a friend, although he wasn’t so sure if the other boy felt the same. He was a college student who worked at the store to help out his family. Because he still studied, he took mostly night shifts which led to very interesting conversations as Jisung and him got high at 2 am outside the store. </p><p> </p><p>“Ji, your phone’s ringing.” </p><p>“Shit, who is it?” Jeongin rolled his eyes at the question and quickly unplugged Jisung’s phone and threw it at him. </p><p>“Fuck if I know, it’s your phone.” Jisung barely caught it before Jeongin settled back into his chair, hunched over the counter as he continued answering his homework. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung quickly checked his screen and let out a sigh of relief at the name that popped up. He unlocked his phone and brought it to his ear as he walked deeper into the store. </p><p>“Hyunjin!”</p><p>“Oh my god Jisung finally!”</p><p>“Sorry, I was charging.” Jisung felt a smile creep up his face, his mood feeling lighter from hearing his best friend's voice. </p><p>“Mhm, of course you were.” Jisung snorted, he could almost hear the eye roll in Hyunjin’s voice. He settled in between the chips aisle and squatted, leaning against the crinkling bags of snacks. Faintly, sounds of multiple people talking could be heard in the background. Jisung guessed Hyunjin was probably still on set, even at this late hour. </p><p> </p><p>“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m calling to tell you I’ll be in town next week. And this time, we will be having dinner okay? I promise no flaking this time.” Jisung barked out a sharp laugh, shaking his head. Hyunjin was always busy because of his job as a model. There was always a commercial or an ad that he needed to shoot. It wasn’t that Jisung was mad, he was happy his best friend could do what he wanted but it was also sad that they rarely got to see each other because of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I swear!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. Dinner next week, maybe you can pick me up at a bus bench by then.”</p><p>“What? Why would-” Jisung held his breath, his fingers automatically picking at the skin close to his thumb. </p><p>“Jisung, have you not been paying your rent?” Jisung had contemplated lying so his best friend wouldn’t worry but then again, this was his best friend. They made a promise not to hide things from each other. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s… yeah, I… I’m 3 months overdue.” </p><p>“Jisung… you know, if you asked I would-”</p><p>“I know, Hyunjin. I know…” Jisung trailed off, his thumb now digging into the skin around his index fingernail. He chewed his lip, thinking of how to break the awkward silence. He hears some shuffling from the other line and Hyunjin clearing his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about that ad you posted?”</p><p>“The one about a roommate? Jin, no one’s gonna want to live in a tiny crap apartment and be forced to live with a complete stranger.” </p><p>“Hey, you don’t know that. Plus, you’re a great roommate, I should know.”</p><p>“Jin, did you forget that we almost killed each other in our sleep when we first moved in together?” Jisung heard Hyunjin snort and began to giggle. His laugh was infectious and soon, Jisung began to laugh at the memory of their first night as roommates. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I remember.”</p><p>“Crazy, huh?”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“That was such a long time ago. We’re adults now, I mean you’ve got a swanky ass job and I-”</p><p>“Have got overdue bills and crippling depression?”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” The two began to laugh again. It felt good to laugh and Jisung hadn’t realized he hadn’t had a genuine laugh in a while. He saw Jeongin’s head pop up at the end of the aisle to glare at him, shushing him. Jisung covered his mouth with his hand, stifling his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Ji, just… hang in there okay? It’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, easy for you to say.”</p><p>“Hey, things will work out yeah? They always do.” Jisung hummed, back to chewing his lip. </p><p>“Ji, I gotta go but I’ll call you okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Next week yeah?It’ll be my treat.”</p><p>“Pfft, it better be unless you want to have to share a can of sardines and instant ramen.” Hyunjin burst out laughing as he said goodbye. Jisung chuckled, pocketing the phone. He got up and stretched, letting out a yawn. He’ll figure things out in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rubbed his eyes when he bumped into someone as he left the aisle. Mumbling a sorry, he waved goodbye to Jeongin, who grunted as he twirled his hair and chewed on his pen, completely focused on his assignment. Jisung petted Smokey on his way out. The cat had successfully cleaned the wrapper and was now purring contentedly on the table. He smiled, throwing the wrapper and the coffee cup he left on the table in the trash. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he made his way down the street. </p><p> </p><p>It was cold, as the nights tended to be around this time of the year. He watched as the cars whizzed past before turning into an alleyway. It was a bit cramp but the chain link fence had been broken through since he found it and it cut his travel time in half. He emerged from the alleyway and began walking to his apartment building when he heard a noise behind him. Jisung usually paid the noises no mind, dismissing them as cats in the trash but something in his mind told him that something was wrong. His stomach turned and he curled into himself as he picked up the pace. The wind bit at his cheeks when he heard the telltale sound of shoes hitting the pavement. He knew for sure that someone was walking behind him. He couldn't freak out, that would be weird besides they could just be heading in the same direction, right?</p><p> </p><p>Jisung stopped and checked the street before crossing, jogging lightly with his hands still stuffed in his pockets. He huffed out a breath and began walking once more when he heard a car horn. He jumped and turned to see the man had crossed the street as well. Jisung turned his head back before the stranger could see that he had noticed him. His heart rate began to pick up, was he really following him? But why on earth, would anyone target him? He didn't look rich and he definitely didn't have any money. This meant that this guy was either bad at this or extremely desperate and both those things sounded like bad news to Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>He tried not to show how he was starting to panic, and began to take longer strides. Looking up, he noticed how the streetlight closest to his apartment was still not fixed, flickering every so often as the bugs flew into the broken light. If there was any place to jump Jisung, it would be here. His heart was beating out of his chest as he neared the dark spot. Imagine being so close to the relative safety of his apartment only to be attacked right outside of his building. </p><p> </p><p>A bead of sweat nearly blinded him and he rubbed his eye, stuttering to a stop. As he blinked, he realized the footsteps behind had stopped as well. Jisung quickly ran through his options when he heard the footsteps again. Without thinking, he threw the beanie he was wearing at the stranger in the hopes of distracting them and broke out into a run. He heard them shout ‘wait!’ but he was definitely not going to wait around. He ran down the street and passed his building to hopefully throw them off. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung made it past the entryway when his foot caught something and he tripped, landing on the ground with a smack. Luckily, he managed to catch himself with his hands although they were pretty badly scraped. Tears burst from his eyes as he groaned in pain but he tried to push himself back up when he heard footsteps again. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Don’t- oh my god, are you okay?” Through his blurry vision, the lights from the apartment bathed the stranger is some type of unearthly glow. He had bright orange hair and a cut on his lip. He was dressed in just a plain shirt and grey hoodie with a duffel bag that he dropped next to them. It was either the head trauma or the adrenaline crash but Jisung thought he was actually really cute. The man’s eyes were filled with concern, trying to get his attention while Jisung zoned out about how long his lashes were. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Hey! Are you okay?”</p><p>“Mm..w-what?”</p><p>“Oh my god, do you have a concussion?”</p><p>“What? No, I don’t think so…” The man looked relieved and backed off after helping Jisung sit up. Jisung rubbed his head, he would definitely need ice in that, before remembering the situation. Jisung quickly scrambled back with a yelp, scaring the stranger as well. </p><p> </p><p>“You! I- I have no money! Leave me alone!”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>“I said, I have no money! So… so go somewhere else! Oh crap, I saw your face! No, no I didn’t, I swear! Don’t kill me, I promise not to tell anyone!” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his hands up in a defensive position. His breath was ragged but he tried to calm himself down, it would be the worst time to get a panic attack. Jisung had his face turned away, breathing still ragged as his heart pounded and blood rushed in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey, I… I’m not… I won’t hurt you.” Jisung’s eyes blinked open, still wary of the stranger that had stalked him since the convenience store.</p><p>“Y-you’re not?”</p><p>“No, I promise. I’m not here to hurt you-“</p><p>“How do I know I can trust you?” The stranger was stunned to silence. Jisung eyed them suspiciously but he seemed harmless. He spoke softly with a honeyed voice but Jisung still kept his guard up. The man looked ill-prepared to answer the question and Jisung was about to speak when he quickly reached for his bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Okay, just… let me show you what’s in the bag.”</p><p>“Is it a body?”</p><p>“What? No! I’m not some murderer!”</p><p>“How would I know? Maybe you’re trying to make me an accomplice or dump the body on me and pin me with the crime!”</p><p>“...do you think you live in some crime drama?” Jisung looked offended when the man spoke as if he was the crazy one, which he was not! He wasn’t the one who followed someone all the way home, if anything this guy was the crazy one. Jisung huffed and sat up properly, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! If I was in a drama, it’d be those Cinderella story ones where I can get whisked off into a better life and be rich!” The stranger snorted. </p><p>“How romantic. Trust me, being rich isn’t that great…”</p><p>“Pssh, sounds like something a rich person would say. Besides, how would you know anyway?” Jisung eyed the man accusingly. The stranger looked conflicted, as if he was figuring something out. Jisung was getting impatient and realized that this man was seeming like less and less of a threat. He got up before dusting off his pants, the stranger following suit. </p><p> </p><p>The pair now awkwardly stood. Jisung picked his nail in his pocket as he sucked in his lower lip while the stranger dawdled, fidgeting with the strap of his bag like he was trying to find a way to say something. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you gonna show me what’s in the bag or…?” The stranger looked up like he was surprised Jisung offered. It was surprising but Jisung’s curiosity always won in certain situations. He just needed not to think about that old saying involving curiosity and a cat. </p><p>“Right, I… I need a place to stay and I’m willing to pay, just name your price.” </p><p> </p><p>If Jisung was drinking, he was sure he would spat it out by now as the stranger unzipped his bag and revealed wads of cash. There were some clothes and pouches but it was mostly cash and from what Jisung could see it was a lot. Too much to be carried in cash in a bag by some stranger, especially one that followed random people in the street. Jisung felt his eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets as his heart rate shot up once more. This man was either a burglar or a drug dealer because there was no way any normal person could have this much money. Jisung stared into the stranger’s eyes and realized how scared he looked. Scared of what? Jisung wasn’t sure. Maybe he was scared of the cops or that Jisung would take the money and run or some other guy would get lucky and mug him. </p><p> </p><p>“I… th-that’s a lot of money…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, so?”</p><p>“So? Well that’s… that’s shady!” Jisung spluttered, how is this guy so cool with the fact he probably has millions in cash? Did Jisung look that non-threatening that he willingly exposed himself? </p><p>“How is that shady…”</p><p>“Because! Because… normal people don’t usually have that much in cash or-or even, at all! Who are you? Wait, what are you? Did you just rob a bank?!” Jisung raised his voice, pitchy in panic. What if he was now an accomplice? Worse, what if he has to die now that he knows? The stranger merely rolls his eyes and zips up the bag, hefting it up to his shoulder, staring at him expectantly. </p><p>“First of all, I am none of those things. I haven’t robbed a bank nor am I a criminal. I just… need a place to stay. Please…” Jisung paused and looked at the stranger, really looked at him. Not too close or he’d get distracted by his hauntingly beautiful eyes but took him in. There was a certain kind of sadness that Jisung was all too familiar with behind those eyes. He must be pretty desperate if he was willing to go with Jisung who is essentially a stranger to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What if… what if I’m some serial killer then?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I mean, you don’t know me-”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you aren’t and aren’t you worried I am?”</p><p>“Well, should I be?!”</p><p>“We’re getting off track, can I stay with you or not?” He was right, they were getting off track. Jisung was stalling, he didn’t know what to do. What if when he turns him down, this stranger goes off and gets mugged or killed? Jisung couldn’t have that on his conscience. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much but there was something about him that felt familiar. Besides, he was willing to pay any price and Jisung was probably more desperate at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine but I have some conditions.” The stranger lit up and Jisung had a glimpse of what his eyes looked like when they were something close to happy, it was a good look. </p><p>“First, four months full rent and after that, you pay half.”</p><p>“Done.” Jisung didn’t expect him to be so agreeable.</p><p>“Okay… second, you’re buying groceries for the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Sure.” Jisung faltered a bit, he was starting to feel about taking this much.</p><p>“Third… tell me what happened to your lip.” The light in the strangers eyes went out faster than a broken street lamp. Jisung realized he had hit a nerve and the awkward tension was back. </p><p>“Is it… okay if we talk about it inside?” The stranger looked like he was scared Jisung would say no. Jisung merely nodded, buzzing them in and ushering him inside. They were inside the crap elevator, where the buttons were perpetually sticky and the groans in the cogs rivaled the sounds from his neighbor across the hall on a Friday night. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung shoved his keys in the door, turned it twice then jimmied it until the door opened. He could feel the stranger’s warm breath on his neck and wondered if he had any care for personal space. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to my humble abode. It’s not much but… yeah, it’s not much. There’s the kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom.” Jisung scratched his head. He was beginning to worry the stranger would change his mind when he didn’t speak. He watched him take in the room, looking around before dumping his bag on the couch. </p><p>“There’s only one bedroom?”</p><p>“Ah! Yes, but it’s actually a bunk bed. This used to be for students but they left the bunk when they moved out… sorry, if you were expecting your own room. I understand if you don’t want to go through with this. It’s okay-”</p><p>“That’s fine. Can I shower?” Jisung merely nodded. Wordlessly, the stranger rummaged through his things before Jisung noticed he was cursing under his breath as he kept digging through his bag. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you… um, do you want to borrow some clothes?” The stranger looked up at Jisung and he noticed they were beginning to get glassy, a sign that he might just burst into tears. Jisung’s eyes widened, he was very familiar with tears of frustration and only assuming what this guy had gone through today alone, he could understand. Jisung went to his room and heard the bathroom door shut before letting out a breath. </p><p> </p><p>So, there was a strange man in his shower, with mysterious bruises and a cut lip, who has an absurd amount of money and was now going to live with him. Right, Jisung was insane but he didn’t want to be homeless so he figured learning to become friends with someone was better. He fished out an old worn sweater that was three sizes too big and his biggest pair of joggers. He remembered his first aid kit was in the bathroom and by first aid kit, he means the probably-expired antiseptic and cotton, along with a few bandages. Jisung knocked timidly, hearing the water running. At least there was still heating, although he wouldn’t be surprised if that was cut off too. He sent a quick message to his landlord that he would pay his overdue rent by tomorrow but was rudely left without a reply, Jisung chalked it up to being nearly 1 am. He waited outside the bathroom, unwilling to leave the clothes on the floor considering he hadn’t cleaned recently. </p><p> </p><p>He leaned against the door, unconsciously peeling the skin by his thumbnail with his teeth when he heard a hiss of pain. Worried that the stranger had hurt himself, he opened the door, the lock having been broken years before. He was greeted by the man, shirtless with a towel around his waist. Jisung’s eyes were immediately drawn to the purple bruises on his torsos, some looking new but some were yellowish with age. The stranger quickly slammed the door as Jisung stuttered out apologies, snatching the clothes in his hands. Jisung realized he might’ve seen something he shouldn’t have. Instead of wallowing in self-pity at fucking up once again, he went into the kitchen and heated up some water in the kettle. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been zoning out until the stranger had appeared behind and took the whistling kettle off the heat. Jisung suddenly zoned back in and stared at the stranger’s back. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet as the man poured the water into the two mugs Jisung had prepared on the counter, offering one before grabbing his own. The sounds of stirring filled the air as the tense atmosphere settled between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry. The lock broke years ago and I just never fixed it. I heard you and I thought something was wrong and I was worried and-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” The stranger’s voice was soft. He took a sip before exiting the kitchen, leaving Jisung to trail behind him, unsure. He sat down and patted the space next to him, after putting his bag on the floor. Jisung gingerly took a seat and set his mug down, fiddling with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“It was my dad.” </p><p>“What?” Jisung was surprised the man spoke. He turned and the stranger gestured to his face and general body, implying that the bruises he had seen were from his dad. Jisung felt sick to his stomach, no wonder he was desperate to leave. </p><p>“He… um, he gets angry and…” The stranger trails off, a blush in his cheeks like he was ashamed which made Jisung angry. Did he think it was his fault? </p><p>“Yeah… is that why you’re… here?” </p><p>“Had to get out.” Jisung nodded, understanding the need to escape but luckily, his situation was nothing like his. He felt a need to simply wrap this stranger up in the softest blanket and protect him from the world, he wasn’t sure where this sudden protectiveness was coming from. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, my name is… Lino.” Jisung wanted to face palm, how could he forget to introduce himself. He wiped his palms on his pants before offering it.</p><p>“Han Jisung but you can call me, Jisung.” They shook hands and the stranger offered him a little smirk that made Jisung’s tummy do weird things but he dismissed it as hunger pangs. Jisung cleared his throat and Lino turned to him completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, living situations. Okay, I’ll clear out half of my closet for your things-”</p><p>“That’s not necessary.” Jisung faltered, was he not planning to stay for long? If it was temporary, Jisung had to know.</p><p>“O-oh, are you planning to leave soon?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh no, I just… I meant, I mean, this is all I have.” Lino lifted the duffel bag. So maybe he hadn’t thought it through when he decided to run away. </p><p>“Oh… Lino, I don’t think that’s enough clothes.” Lino dismissed it, shrugging it off.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll just buy new clothes.”</p><p>“Okay, if you say so. There’s a nearby thrift store, if you need help finding it.” Jisung made a mental note to orient Lino on the neighborhood.</p><p>“Thank you, Jisung.”</p><p>“Mhm, and I’m currently using the bottom bunk but if you wanted, we could swap?”</p><p>“The top bunk is fine.” Lino ended with a yawn and Jisung checked the time. He offered to wash the mugs and told Lino to get ready for bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung rinsed the two cups and left them in the sink, too tired to think about washing plates at this hour. He entered their bedroom and noticed Lino was knocked out already. Soft snores came from the top bunk and Jisung sighed, closing the lights and sitting on his bed. He settled on the lumpy mattress and for the first time in a while, he felt the pull of sleep as his head hit the pillow. Jisung hoped Lino was still there in the morning, or that he didn’t stab him in his sleep. It was only the first night but there was a certain comfort knowing he wasn’t alone in the drab little apartment anymore. </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, Jisung wonders if maybe he wasn’t as reckless or impulsive that day, he might’ve saved him from a world of heartache and the human storm that changed his life, who was named Lino, or as he now knew, Lee Minho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>